


Walkin' In Time

by PandiBear



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Hybrid! AU, Hybrid! Haknyeon, Hybrid! Hwall, Hybrid! Kevin, Hybrid! New, Hybrid! Q, Hybrid! Younghoon, Hybrid! sunwoo, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandiBear/pseuds/PandiBear
Summary: Just the not so normal lives of The boyz.A sly fox, an adorable piglet, a cautious meerkat, a sneaky raccoon, a playful puppy, an irritable kitten and a pretentious hummingbird. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our first The Boyz fic!

**Characters**

**Lee Sangyeon**

Born: November 4, 1996

-human

-the 'owner' of Haknyeon and Younghoon

 

**Kim Younghoon**

Born: August 8, 1997

 

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjNzY2XrofYAhUIZ1AKHXoACT8QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Flafm.com.au%2Fnews%2Ftasmanian-news%2F64987-alleged-fox-sighting-near-waratah&psig=AOvVaw1sTmvX_KXmTKTpz9d2_bEw&ust=1513267255204768)

-Red Fox Hybrid

Features: Orange/red ears, puffytail, and amber eyes.

-Older Companion of Sangyeon

 

Ju Haknyeon

Born: March 9, 1999

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjvqfOKuofYAhVCbVAKHVRSAgkQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.uber.com%2Fblog%2Fhouston%2Fhouston-piglets-on-demand%2F&psig=AOvVaw2odH0qVySraqeibugJgkEK&ust=1513270451132104)

-Pig Hybrid 

Feautes: Black ears with pink tips.

-Younger Companion of Sanyeon

 

**Jacob Bae (Bae Joonyoung)**

Born: May 30, 1997

\- Human 

\- The 'owner' of Changmin

 

**Ji Changmin (Q)**

Born: November 5, 1998

[ ](http://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiJoMGDu4fYAhWOfFAKHe4JDkUQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.telegraph.co.uk%2Fnews%2Fearth%2Fearthpicturegalleries%2F8407200%2FAnimal-pictures-of-the-week-25-March-2011.html%3Fimage%3D4&psig=AOvVaw1yBg3wLcqVmtrp4DpSWejx&ust=1513270735244515)

\- Meerkat Hybrid

Features: small rounded ears, tail.

\- Companion of Jacob

 

**Lee Hyunjae (Lee Jaehyun)**

Born: September 13, 1997

\- Human

\- 'Owner' of Kevin and Hyunjoon

 

**Kevin Moon (Moon Hyungseo)**

Born: February 23, 1998

[ ](http://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjxnPi_vIfYAhVIYlAKHWfwDT4QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fshibainuworld.blogspot.com%2F2013%2F02%2Fshiba-inu-colors-what-colors-do-shiba.html&psig=AOvVaw0DNOQVNb7V6zG93kul6XXP&ust=1513271134167321)

\- Shiba Inu Hybrid

Features: Black ears, curled black, red and cream tail.

\- Older Companion of Hyunjae

 

**Heo Hyunjoon (Hwall)**

Born: March 9, 2000

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjUg5m1vYfYAhVNaVAKHQaUBkEQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.cat-world.com.au%2Fragdoll-cat-breed-profile.html&psig=AOvVaw0ggJdG2mw0eMPEKTEzB8DF&ust=1513271357203148)

- Ragdoll (Cat) Hybrid

Features: Grey ears, puffy grey tail and blue eyes.

\- Younger companion of Hyunjae

 

**Lee Juyeon**

Born: January 15, 1998

\- Human

\- The 'owner' of Chanhee

**Choi Chanhee (New)**

Born: April 28, 1998

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi6tKP8vofYAhWHJlAKHfneBUIQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fexplore%2Fpet-raccoon%2F&psig=AOvVaw3DgogLHKs_D3o4FwqlZDiC&ust=1513271802322939)

\- Racoon Hybrid 

Features: Black and white striped tail, raccoon ears

\- Companion of Juyeon

 

**Eric Son (Son Youngjae)**

Born: December 22, 2000

-Human 

-The 'owner' of Sunwoo 

 

**Kim Sunwoo**

Born: April 12, 2000 

[ ](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjWp9qOwIfYAhVRLFAKHar0CD4QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.southernliving.com%2Fgarden%2Fthings-hummingbird-lovers-know-video&psig=AOvVaw3QF_MywnehPO12c2ZVe7j1&ust=1513272092433091)

\- Hummingbird Hybrid

Features: Black eyes, natural highlights in different shades of blue and green. 

\- Companion of Eric 

 

Important Information 

-The hybrids are protected by rights that were passed several years before any of them were born.

\- They are able to go to school/university and get work with the permission of their 'owners'.

\- Most hybrids are bought by wealthy parents to become life-long companions for their children (which is the case for all the character in this fic).

-The hybrids are able to transform into the full animal form of their animal. 

-The full animal forms of the hybrids are not all the same of their real life counter parts.

Size chart:


	2. Good Mornings

"Are you up?"

The young brunette stood outside the door, banging loudly, not bothering to listen for a response as he continued his chant. The door slammed open and the brunette smiled brightly at the glaring blonde who had opened the door.

"Oh you're up, good! You have to go to school."

The blonde leaned against his door and rose an eyebrow.

"I thought I told you yesterday, I'm not going". The brunette merely smiled, not at all phased by the blonde's attitude.

"Yeah you said that until I took you to go and get your hair done, look at that cute blonde hair and remember your promise, Sunwoo". The younger boy winked before walking away, back to his own room for a few seconds before peeking his head back out. "Don't forget to be nice, it's our first day of high school and my mum said if she hears anything negative she's shipping us back to her house".

Sunwoo glared as his 'owner' retreated back into his room. That's right, owner, Eric's mum had adopted the hybrid when the younger was just a baby hoping for her son to grow up with a life-long companion, many of Eric's older friends had similar stories but all of their hybrids were younger than them, Sunwoo himself was the same age as his partner but was a few months older than the December-born boy. The term owner was loose as the boys were more like brothers, there were various laws protecting hybrids from the awful treatment of the past, something which was stopped long before his birth.

Sighing in defeat he decided to let the boy win this time, only because he really did like his hair (although this highlights were still there, they refused to disappear no matter how strong the hair dye was), plus Hyunjoon and Eric would definitely be in his class so he supposed it wouldn't be so bad, but next time he was going to get his own way whether his 'owner' liked it or not.

"Are you done? We're going to be late if you don't hurry up. Detention on the first day is never fun!" he heard the brunette call from the hallway. Picking up his bag, he threw it over his shoulder and walked out from the room to meet the younger boy.

 

_**~T H E  B O Y Z~** _

 

"Kevin! Hyunjoon! You better be out here in five minutes, otherwise I'm going to eat all of the food and then call the headmistress".

He listened and sighed as he heard no movement from either room. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but he was hopeful Kevin would hear food and come running but apparently that wasn't going to work.

"Come on guys, Hwall it's your first day of high school and Kevin it's your final year, it's important and I need to go to a lecture soon so could you both just do me a favour...". He trailed off at the tell-tale click of a door opening, he watched as Kevin came out of his room, an overly innocent smile on his face as if he had not been ignoring the older male for the last twenty minutes. 

"Good morning hyung" Hyunjae rolled his eyes but smiled and patted the younger males head, making sure to scratch behind his fluffy black ears. "There's breakfast on the table, hurry and eat before you are late. I'll drop you and Hyunjoon off on my way." He made sure to emphasize the youngest boy's name loud enough for him to hear behind the closed door. 

"Okay~" Kevin replied cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen, curled tail wagging behind him. Hyunjae sighed as he looked at the remaining door and knocked. "Come on Hyunjoon, it's too early in the year for you to start playing hooky, I don't know why you guys are so against going to school. Haknyeon never made this fuss and he was all alone in his year".  

Once again hearing nothing, he made a move to open the door and was surprised when he found it unlocked. 

"Hyunjoon?" he looked around and huffed out a laugh when he saw the small body of a familiar ragdoll glaring at him from the boys' bed. "Oh I see, I guess I'll just have to take you to school like this then". He moved quickly, scooping up the fluffy cat who growled in protest. "Yeah yeah, well if you had just gotten dressed for school this wouldn't have been an issue" he held back a laugh as the cat made a noise he liked to think of as an unhappy grumble without an actually translation.

"Hyung we only have ten minutes left!" Kevin yelled at he walked into the room, snorting when he saw the grumpy cat in the elders arms. "Aww does the little kitty not want to go to school, poor little thing" he teased, Hyunjoon growled, ears flattening against his head as he glared at the dog, the elder looking mildly offended. "Hyung! Hyunjoon threatened to bite me!" 

Hyunjae chuckled and placed the cat back onto the bed. "You have ten minutes to get dressed and be in the car. Your lunch is on the table and if you want breakfast there are some cereal bars in the cupboard". He left the room once he heard the cat huff, knowing he wouldn't ignore his requests any longer.

"So are you excited for your first day back?" He asked as they sat in the car, Kevin taking shotgun as the youngest member of their little 'family' was nowhere in sight to argue. Kevin hummed as he stuffed half a cereal bar into his mouth. "We contacted the school to ensure you could be in class with Juyeon, Changmin and Chanhee again'. He smiled as Kevin's eyes brightened and hurried to finish his mouthful of food. "Thanks Hyung!" 

"Of course, I did the same for Hyunjoon but I'm not saying a word, revenge for this morning" he said, smiling cheekily at Kevin who shared the look. 

"What's with those creepy looks" Hyunjoon looked between them suspiciously as he climbed into the backseat. "Oh nothing that concerns you and your fluffy little head". Hyunjoon glared at Kevin as he tried to pat down his unusually messy hair, grumbling about not having time to style his hair. 

"Well now that everyone is here we should go" Hyunjae turned on the radio, leaving Kevin to fiddle with it as started the car.

 

_**~T H E  B O Y Z~** _

 

"Good morning, you're up early..." Sangyeon looked at the young boy already sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal, he himself had only just got out of bed and had expected to have to wake both his hybrids. Sangyeon shrugged, happy that his usual work load had been halved. 

"I take it you're looking forward to your first day back?" he asked as he ruffled the little pig hybrid's hair. "Yeah! The last three are finally joining me, although we're in different years it will be fun to hang out at school again". Sangyeon smiled easily as he started making coffee, putting out two cups in preparation for when Younghoon finally stepped out of bed. 

"Well that will be fun, I know how dull last year must have been with just your boring hyungs". Haknyeon eagerly nodded. "I'm happy Jacob hyung isn't there anymore so he can't stop me from causing trouble this year" Sangyeon raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it as he took a sip from his drink. 

"Okay well I need to go and drag Younghoon out of bed. Make sure to wash and get dressed once you're done with breakfast". The young pig hybrid nodded as he watched the older man exit the room, extra cup of coffee in hand. 

Sangyeon reached the end of the hall, not even bothering to knock as he opened the door. The room was still completely dark so he flicked the light on and saw the fox flinch from the sudden assault of light. 

"What" Younghoon managed to slur out as he attempted to hide under his cover, only to have it pulled away from him. "It's too early" he whined unhappily, "You have a lecture in an hour, get up or you're going to be late. I have to drop Haknyeon off and pick up Eric and Sunwoo so I can't get you up again". 

Younghoon grumbled and waved him off. "I know, I know. I'll get up, tell Haknyeon to have a good day". Sangyeon sighed and smiled as he left the coffee on his desk before he walked out the room, silently hoping he would keep his word and get up on time. 

Walking back into the kitchen, he saw Haknyeon had already left so he sat down at the table with his own coffee, trying to remember what his schedule was as he waited. After a few minutes Haknyeon re-emerged from his room, now fully dressed in his uniform. 

"Are you ready hyung? We should go and get Sunwoo and Eric now" he said, already walking out of the room, leaving no room for argument. Sangyeon huffed out a laugh, but stood up and followed, making sure to grab his car keys and knock on Younghoon's door once more before leaving. 

He unlocked the door to the car so Haknyeon could climb in instead of waiting until he got there. Once he arrived, Haknyeon was already sitting comfortably, plugging his phone into the car so he could play his own music. "Please no EDM that's all I request, it's too early in the morning" Haknyeon pouted but complied, choosing to play 'Beautiful' by Wanna One. He was friends with a few boys in the group so he was biased but Sangyeon didn't mind, already used to the music he usually plays. 

"Let's go and get those troublesome boys then" Sangyeon joked as he pulled out of his parking spot glancing at Younghoon's car and sending one last silent wish before focusing on driving.

 

_**~T H E  B O Y Z~** _

 

"Oh no, oh no we're late!" Chanhee watched silently as Juyeon ran all over the place, he was apparently looking for his things for school but the younger boy thought it looked more like he was causing more problems for himself. 

Chanhee stood as he heard a knock on the door, he was sure Juyeon hadn't heard it over the noise he was making so he answered it. He smiled happily as he opened the door, allowing the males at the door in. "I take it Juyeon is rushing about again?" Chanhee smiled mischievously as he looked at his 'owner'. "Yep, like every year. I did us all a favour by putting his clock forward so he would wake up earlier. I don't think he's noticed yet". 

Changmin laughed and high-fived the Raccoon hybrid. "Well that will save us some time" Jacob said as he walked into the kitchen and started gathering the things that the younger boy was apparently missing. He stuffed them into a bag and held it out just as the crazed brunette rushed past, making him knock into the bag. "Good morning to you, since you are doing what you do every year I thought I would give you a hand". 

Juyeon took the bag, looking bashful as he smiled at the newcomers. "Good morning Jacob hyung, morning Changmin!" he called upon not seeing the Meerkat hybrid anywhere. He heard a muffled reply back and guested he was in Chanhee's room. 

"Busy morning?" Jacob asked, amused but genuinely worried about how the boy always managed to work himself up like this. "Yeah, I woke up late again and then I couldn't find anything but it's my last year and I don't want to mess up". 

Jacob smiled gently at the younger boy and ruffled his hair. "You know that it's more likely to happen if you stop panicking and think. You're not late, Chanhee set your phone time forward so you would have more time". Juyeon sighed in relief and reminded himself to thank the younger boy later, he was always finding ways to help him, even if they weren't always conventional. 

"You should get something to eat, you don't want to be hungry" Changmin said as he walked into the room, Chanhee not far behind looking like he had been up to no good, Jacob shook his head hoping that he wouldn't cause too much trouble.

"Yeah I will". Juyeon grabbed some small fruits and put them into a container so he could eat them on the way. "Okay, so are we all set?" Jacob asked, looking at the rest of the boys who nodded, although Juyeon looked unsure. He pat the younger boy on the shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, the first day back is never too bad. Plus you have these guys and Kevin in class with you so you'll be fine". 

Chanhee snorted clearly already planning to make trouble. "Chanhee, make sure you don't cause Juyeon any trouble". The younger boy waved him off. "Don't worry, my focus is on maknae line, need to welcome them properly on their first day".  Jacob rolled his eyes and guided them all out the door and into his car. 

"Buckle up!" We watched as they all did as they were told before starting the car.


	3. Christmas Time (Filler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy festive fun.

Hyunjae wasn't sure how it had begun but after being close friends for so long he supposed these things just happened. It had been a tradition for the last few years to leave one of their Christmas trees bare so they could all come round and decorate it together on Christmas Eve, they would then stay overnight so they could celebrate their Christmas together.

Which left Hyunjae standing in his hallway, early christmas-eve morning, carrying more boxes than he thought was humanly capable by himself, his loving hybrids had decided they didn't want to help him carry the decorations they would need. He sighed, wanting so badly to just sit down with a nice cup of coffee or hot chocolate or just about anything, but instead he was left listening to Kevin bark at something repeatedly from the living room. He dropped the boxes, wincing slightly when he was sure he heard something smash but persistently continued to drag the boxes to the living room. 

"Kevin, please be quiet, I'm not sure what tugged your tail but it's too early for this noise" he said as he finished dragging the heavy load into the living room. "What got you so worked up?" he asked as he leaned down to pet the shiba who replied simply by pushing his head onto his hand, happy at the attention before turning back towards the offending tree and playfully growling at it. 

The eldest boy squinted as he tried to search the tree for the problem, it didn't take long for him to spot the puffy cat half-way up the tree, staying stock-still as if to try and camouflage his presence. Hyunjae huffed out a laugh at the young cat and detached him from the tree, Hyunjoon huffed in protest but his complaints quickly turned to purrs as Hyunjae held him close and scratched behind his ears.

Kevin, who quickly grew impatient at the blatant lack of attention on him, brushed up against Hyunjae's leg. Hyunjae rolled his eyes but bent down, carefully as to not drop the ragdoll in his arms, to stroke the excitable dog along the back. After a few second he placed the small animal down on the floor and fixed a stern look on him. 

"Hyunjoon, what have I said about climbing the tree?" Hyunjae was sure if the boy was in human-form he would gotten an eye-roll from the boy. He had this same conversation with the boy every year, generally more than once. The ragdoll ignored him and went over to Kevin, cuddling up against the bigger animals legs, the shiba inu's tail started to wag happily at the affection.

"Okay as you know the tradition is back to us this year so the others should be here soon" Hyunjae watched amused as their attention was on him in seconds, both staring at him with wide-eyed looks. "They should be here soon so you guys need to go and change back, you won't be able to help like that". Both animals looked like they wanted to argue but seeing the look on the eldest boy's face they both grumbled and walked out of the room, Hyunjae was sure he received a side-glare from Kevin but chose to ignore it in favour of looking through the decorations.

After a few minutes both boys returned in human form, Hyunjae wasn't sure whether to laugh or coo as he took note to take pictures of the boys in their cute attires before they could shift back. Kevin was sporting a Santa hat and looking rather proud of himself, while Hyunjoon wore a pair of reindeer antlers not looking all too pleased, the expression told Hyunjae that Kevin was probably the mastermind behind the cute head pieces, and they were both wearing matching light-up Christmas jumpers.

"Wow that's some Christmas spirit" Hyunjoon sent him a scathing look before skulking off over to the sofa and curling up despite his tall frame. "Don't worry Hyung! I bought you one too," Kevin pulled another jumper from nowhere, something Hyunjae was sure he wanting to ask about if he was not busy cursing his luck. He took the jumper, slightly happy about being included in the festivities. 

"Thanks, I'll go put this on. You can answer the door if they arrive before I'm finished" Kevin nodded happily, plopping down next to Hyunjoon, who immediately scooted over and placed his head on the older boys lap. Hyunjae snapped a photo before leaving to get changed. 

Kevin ran his fingers through Hyunjoon's hair, he heard the voices before the door bell even rung, alerting everyone in the apartment to people arriving. Kevin bolted up- ignoring the curses Hyunjoon sent as he was knocked off the sofa. The shiba inu didn't bother to check the intercom before pulling the door open to reveal his friends, who he quickly ushered in upon seeing the pink noses and cheeks from the cold. 

"They're here!" he barely made it through the sentence before Hyunjoon was there, pouncing on Sunwoo who had not been prepared for the surprised attack and had falling back onto Eric, who had been standing behind him. All three of them fell to the ground as the others made their way through the hall. Sunwoo groaned and pushed Hyunjoon off him. "What the hell, Joon" the slightly older boy smirked before standing up, blatantly ignoring the hand Sunwoo held out as he pulled Eric from the floor. "Sorry Eric, you were in the way, try not to be next time so you don't fall" he stated before walking inside. Eric stared after him in mock-shock at the insincere apology.

Sunwoo huffed as he stood up, muttering a quiet "stupid cat" as he walked further into the warm house, Eric following not far behind holding the bag of presents they had brought. 

The living room was a mess. Sunwoo shook his head, not sure how it had gotten messy in the ten seconds that it took them to walk to the living room, he was sure Hyunjae wouldn't have allowed it to begin like this. He watched silently as Chanhee ran past, already wreaking havoc in his ~~demon~~ natural form despite being human only moments before.

"What on earth.." Eric muttered confused but not entirely surprised at the scene of utter chaos, before he could even glance at his companion his clothes were on the floor and he was in his small-form, hovering in the air. Eric shook his head as he managed to dodge a sparkling, purple ball-ball which had miraculously come flying towards the general direction of his head.

"Yah! No throwing the decorations!" Sangyeon tried to call over the noise that was around them, nobody listened as they continued to make a mess around the room, Hyunjae looked about two seconds away from crying or from throwing someone out of the window, which one he wasn't sure he just hoped it wasn't Haknyeon as he was the closest to the male.

"STOP!" Hyunjae shouted, everyone seemed to freeze in place, clearly shaken by how angry the brunette sounded. "Okay, now we're all going to put down the decorations that we are holding" he looked around and everyone nodded. Chanhee going as far as dropping the star he had been dragging onto the table, onto the floor below, not looking remotely ashamed when Juyeon sent him a look. 

"Well I'm going to go and make some hot chocolate for everyone...or mostly everyone" Jacob said, looking at the hybrids who he knew would not be able to stomach the drink in their current forms, except Haknyeon who was still excitedly bouncing in his human form waiting to be able to help decorate. 

After a few minute, everyone had calmed down and most were starting to decorate the tree. "Changmin" the meerkat perked up, looking up with wide eyes at Sangyeon, who had called him. "How about you play guard for us? Chanhee keeps stealing the decorations" Changmin nodded and stood upright as if looking out for predators in the wild, when in reality it was just the sneaky racoon. Changmin wasn't actually going to alert anyone if the older hybrid tried to take anything, in fact he was already planning to help him get away with it easier.

"Sangyeon hyung, Younghoon hyung is laying under the tree so I can't start putting the gifts under there" Haknyeon complained, pulling on the eldest boys sleeve in distress. Sangyeon looked around the piglet hybrid to see his boyfriend curled up around the trunk of the tree. The elder boy smiled and pat the young piglet's hair in attempt to calm him down. "That's okay, you can put them under there later" Haknyeon pouted, not pleased but nodded anyway. Sangyeon thanked Jacob mentally as the American boy called the piglet to help him in the kitchen, which he happily complied to.

"Kevin, don't chew on the shoes!"  Hyunjae called as he saw the dog by the door, Kevin poked his head round the corner, a shoe hanging from his mouth. "You shouldn't be doing that to Younghoon's shoes" hearing his name, the foxes head poked up and saw his new shoes in the young shiba's mouth. Racing to the door, Younghoon started to berate the happy animal with small yips, the dog didn't seem to mind as he revelled in the attention given to him. 

Eric shook his head, looking around for his own hybrid. Not spotting him, he asked the other boys, only to be answered by various versions of 'I don't know'. Haknyeon looked around, now curious about his missing friend's whereabouts as he placed a few drinks on the table. He looked around the room before his eye caught a flash of blue on the top of the tree causing him to laugh. Juyeon looked at him weirdly from where he was sitting on the sofa, Hyunjoon laying asleep in cat-form on his lap, basking in the soft strokes he was receiving. 

"What's so funny, Haknyeon?" Juyeon asked curiously, the young piglet laughed as he pointed to the top of the tree, Juyeon's own laugh soon joining him as he saw the bird. "Sunwoo, what are you doing up there?" the elder boy asks, he watches as the bird puffs up its chest in pride and responds with a chirp. 

"He says he's the star" Haknyeon manages to translate through his own laughter. Changmin glances up, his wide-eyes fixing on the bird before the meerkat shakes his head and goes back to watching his surroundings carefully, gesturing for Chanhee to make a run for it with the cookies he grasped in his small hands. 

It took another half an hour before they all gathered around the tree, admiring their finished decorating job. "It's a good thing none of us claim to be artist" Sanyeon said as he looked at the terrible colour coordination of the tree, Kevin made an indignant noise, head-butting the eldest boy on the legs to show his displeasure. 

"He said he hates you" Chanhee said lazily, he had been told to change back after Hyunjae had discovered his stash of decorations and cookies. Sangyeon laughed as he gave the Shiba a quick pat on the head as an apology.

"Well we should all go to bed, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow" Hyunjae said, carrying a sleeping Hyunjoon in his arms, the small cat completely out of it. Everyone quickly agreed, going to their assigned sleeping places (they had decided in advance who would sleep where on Christmas eve). Sunwoo, Eric and Haknyeon followed after Hyunjae to Hyunjoon's room, while everyone else hurried off to their own assigned rooms for the night.

 

_**~T H E  B O Y Z~** _

 

Everyone had gathered round the tree, the living room buzzed with energy as they organised the presents into who they were for. Christmas was by far their favourite holiday, the spirit never ceasing as they grew older. 

"You know the deal, we open presents one at a time, so everyone can appreciate the gifts we all receive from one another" they all nodded, used to the traditions the holiday brought along. 

They took turns until everyone one had finished, Sunwoo had almost been eaten by Hyunjoon in the middle after signing the slightly older boy's present with 'from your loving master' but other than that everyone had been happy.

"Well now that's over and done with we need to start cleaning up" Sangyeon exclaimed with a clap of his hands, he was eagerly responded with long suffering groans. "Come on, after that we can watch some movies before we have to go and see our parents". He watched as they started to get up, some more happily than others but the work was finished quickly and they were soon all sat down in front of the tv. 

"Now this is how Christmas is meant to be spent" Younghoon whispered as he cuddled into Sangyeon's side. Sangyeon agreed giving a quick kiss to his knuckle as they both quietly watched the movie. 

"Merry Christmas" Sangyeon muttered quietly and tucked his lover further into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the update is a day late but I hope you all enjoy in anyway!  
> I hope you all had a great Christmas or holidays!


	4. First Day, First Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm glad to see that there are a few people in my class who know how to uphold justice. You three will be my favourites" 
> 
>  
> 
> "I thought teachers weren't allowed favourites" Hyunjoon questioned, eyebrows raised in challenge but Mr Kwon merely waved him off. "Don't be silly, every teacher has favourites they just don't admit to it. I do because I like to live a clean and honest life".

"Good morning, I am Mr Kwon and I will be your form tutor for the year, if you have any problems you can come to me or Ms Cao, the school councillor. Any questions?" he looked around the room, pretending not to see the few shaky-looking first years with their hands up and clapped his hands together. "Great, if there are no qu-" 

"There were questions, people had their hands up." 

Hyuksoo turned to look towards the student who had spoken up, a blonde boy with what he could only describe as 'bitch-face', he looked down at the sheet on his desk and saw the boy was Kim Sunwoo, a bird hybrid. 

"Ah so they speak, okay Mr Kim what is it you want to say?" Mr Kwon challenged making the boy next to Sunwoo scoff, by the ears on top of his head the elder male quickly identified him as Heo Hyunjoon. 

"Weren't you listening? He said that other people had their hands up, not us" Hyunjoon said, looking more than a little unimpressed as a third boy, this one brunette and clearly human, tugged on his shirt to get them both to stop speaking off. Sunwoo smirked and leaned back in a show of confidence. 

"Why don't you ask who had a question again and this time actually answer them" Hyunjoon nodded as if to back him up, while the third boy seemed to be contemplating smashing his head against his desk. 

Hyuksoo smiled, a genuine smile and clapped his hands as the students looked at him in utter confusion. "That was good! See these two boys just showed you all how to survive in the twisted world you guys call high school. The teachers won't care to help unless you are able to speak up, teachers get paid regardless of how much you know because their only job is to 'teach' you the material, and if you fail it won't be on them". Mr Kwon explained, the students looked around in worry, clearly not expecting such a welcome into school.

Mr Kwon looked around and smiled again, drawing the attention of the students as he spoke kindly. "Remember during this year I will try and help and guide you as much as I can but if you aren't able to speak up then I won't be able to help" the students nodded slightly, clearly bewildered, but Hyuksoo took no notice and instead started calling attendance, dismissing them when he was done. 

"Wait you two-" he watched the hybrids pause and the blonde one grab the sleeve of the human, Eric, as he discovered during attendance, Hyuksoo smiled "you three" and signalled them to his desk. The human looked cautious but nodded whereas the hybrids looked unfazed and followed along. 

"I'm glad to see that there are a few people in my class who know how to uphold justice. You three will be my favourites" 

"I thought teachers weren't allowed favourites" Hyunjoon questioned, eyebrows raised in challenge but Mr Kwon merely waved him off. "Don't be silly, every teacher has favourites, they just don't admit to it. I do because I like to live a clean and honest life". Sunwoo scoffed but didn't comment, Eric nodded clearly confused by the man's logic. 

"Now off you go, you're going to be late for your next class regardless but the faster you leave the less trouble you'll be in" Mr Kwon said as he leaned back on his chair. The three boys left in a hurry, Sunwoo throwing a dirty look and saying "and whose fault is that, favourites my butt" over his shoulder at the immature teacher. 

When they arrived to their next class they were out of breathe and had an older women glaring at them. "You're late! You can stay ten minutes after school for wasting time". Hyunjoon rose an eyebrow and Sunwoo smirked, Eric just shook his head and walked towards a seat as fast as he could to get out of the cross-fire which was about to occur. 

"We're a minute late and you lecturing us is wasting time" the teacher looked startled at being talked back to but quickly regained her composure. "It's always your kind which is causing trouble" she huffed, Hyunjoon's blue eyes narrowed into a glare before turning around and walking right back out of the classroom. Eric slammed his hand down on the desk and walked back to the front of the room to stand next his hybrid. 

"You do realise that what you said is discriminatory and goes against the law, right?" she opened her mouth to retaught but he quickly cut her off. "I don't care whether you now want to defend your comment or whatever but I'm afraid there is no way to excuse that kind of behaviour" he scolded her like he would an unmannered child. Sunwoo stood proudly next to his companion looking thoroughly amused by how disgruntled the old hag had become. 

"Times have changed and behavior like that is no longer acceptable. We will not be showing up for a detention but you will be showing up to a disciplinary hearing with my father, Director Son". He didn't bother to listen to her stutters as he turned around to address the other student in class, who had all been sitting in silence, watching the 'fight' with wide-eyes. "Next time you hear words or behaviour like this, please don't stay silent. These kinds of words can hurt those they are directed too and it is a violation of rights. You can leave, this class is dismissed".

He turned around and headed out the door, Sunwoo following quietly behind until they were out. The humming bird pat his younger companion on the back and Eric smiled at him. "You were so cool, that old hag couldn't even process what happened. Guess we have to go talk to papa Son" Eric rolled his eyes but nodded. "Shouldn't we find Hyunjoon first?" Sunwoo shook his head, a playful smile on his face. 

"Nah, let's just send code red to Kevin. We just have to text him a few times until he bothers to check his phone". Eric shrugged and agreed, the two binge texting the Shiba hybrid until they saw that he had read the messages. "Well that's done, now let's go get a teacher fired!" Sunwoo said nonchalantly as he walked towards the main building. 

 

_ **~T H E  B O Y Z~** _

The first lesson had only just begun but Kevin already felt like something was off. Changmin, ever the observer, was quick to notice how distracted he was. "What wrong with you?" Kevin looked towards him with a frown. "Nothing...or maybe something. I don't know, something just feels off". Chanhee quickly tuned into the conversation, never one to pay attention in class. "What kind of off. Like a ' Hyunjae made me something bad for breakfast' kind of odd? Or that weird 'I feel like something's wrong' kind of off?" Changmin sent him a judging look to which he ignored and focused on the dog hybrid. 

"The second one" he answered a bit louder which caught the attention of Juyeon, who then asked Chanhee, who he was sitting next to, the Raccoon hybrid quickly answering him in hushed whispers. 

Kevin felt his vibrate in pocket, he didn't even get to pull it out before he felt the constant vibrations of continuous notifications. Taking that as a sign, he quickly pulled out his phone, not minding the teacher who was now looking at him, clearly unimpressed from the front of the room. He stood up as he read the constant spam of 'CODE RED' from Sunwoo and Eric. 

"Miss Lee, I need to go. My younger brother is stuck in cat form somewhere and I need to go and get him" Miss Lee nodded in understanding, being a hybrid herself she understood situations such as these. He picked up his bag, the other three following behind him. Miss Lee didn't say anything, all too used to the group of boys after knowing them for the last three years. 

"So Hyunjoon is skulking around in cat form somewhere?" Chanhee asked playfully as soon as they had left the classroom, Juyeon slapping his arm in scolding. "So what happened?" Kevin shrugged as he looked around. "Don't know, just got red alert texts from the youngest two.  Eric sent one saying he handled the issue but they don't have time to go find him". 

"Wow, it's been a while since any of us got a red alert, I bet it was Mrs Kwang, she's already had two complaints over our time here". Changmin said easily, remembering their own run in with the horrible woman. 

"I hope that's true, it would be the final strike meaning she is out of here" Juyeon remarked, none to fond of the old woman as a companion. 

"Well let's split up and look for the stubborn kitten. His probably sulking under a bench somewhere or conning people out of their food" Chanhee said as he walked away from the rest of the group, Kevin following behind him, clearly having the same idea he had. 

"Ah well this brought up memories" Kevin laughed in agreement. "Yeah, I swear this exact same scenario happened when we first joined" Chanhee nodded and slapped the shorter boy on the arm which made him whine. "Last time it was you that stormed off as well because of Mrs Kwang and her hate speech. 'Hybrids are what is wrong with the world today, how is it a school would allow rabid animals to join" Chanhee imitated in the most irritating voice he could. "What exactly is it that Hyunjae is teaching you?" he jested light-heartedly as he looked towards the boy but quickly noticed the dark look in the boys normally soft, happy, eyes. 

Feeling the tense atmosphere he quickly realised what he had said wrong and changed the subject. "So, you also think he's hiding in the lunch hall?" he asked cheerfully, sighing as he felt the tenseness dissipate. "Yeah, knowing him, by now he would have managed to guilt the lunch ladies into giving him some milk or something" the dog laughed, knowing his guess would probably become reality. 

"You know for someone who looks like some weird imitation of grumpy cat ninety percent of the time, I always find him unexpectedly charming" 

"Well that's oddly specific, do you happen to think about my brother a lot?" Kevin teased and Chanhee automatically began denying the question, of course the obvious blush on his face only made Kevin tease him more. "Man, I can't wait to tell Hyunjae, I just want to see the look on his face". 

"Yah, Moon Hyungseo! Don's even think about it, plus do you think I haven't noticed whatever it is thats going on between you and Juyeon?" Chanhee asked playfully, eyes glinting as Kevin choked. "What?! There is nothing going on between me and Juyeon" Kevin exclaimed as they walked into the lunch hall. 

As they walked towards the back they saw a group of three lunch staff crowded around something, cooing and praising what they had already guessed was Hyunjoon. Upon closer inspection they were indeed right and Kevin quickly gained the attention of the lunch servers as Chanhee whipped out his phone to let the others know. 

"Excuse me? I'm here to collect Hyunjoon". One of the ladies smiled gently and picked up the ragdoll, who now looked grumpy at having the attention taken away from him. "We guessed he was a student. Did that mean Mrs Kwang say something?" the lady asked frowning, she was familiar with Kevin after meeting him during his first year. 

"As far as I can tell, that woman never learns" Kevin said as he took Hyunjoon into his own arms, running one of his hands through the boy's long fur. "Well Hyunjoon, if you ever get upset you are always welcome here, or go to see Miss Cao, she is lovely." The lady said before herding the other women back into the kitchen area.

"Well the others know, apparently Sunwoo and Eric have already gone home after talking to Mr Son. We've all been given permission to go home early, Mr Son apologises for any problems today may have caused and that we can speak to him anytime we feel concerned" Chanhee said as he walked back over to them, he gave Hyunjoon and a few light strokes causing the cat to purr. 

"Okay, we just need to go and find Hyunjoon's clothes and then I guess we'll meet the others by the gate?" 

"Yeah, we also have to collect Haknyeon from class considering he has no idea what's going on and I doubt he would appreciate finding out he's been left here while we ditched" Kevin agreed and they walked out the hall, back towards the first year's building. It wasn't hard to find the uniform left discarded in the middle of the hallway so they quickly picked it up and went to Haknyeon's classroom. 

Once they got there, Chanhee knocked as Kevin still had his arms full with a ball of fluff. "Come in". Chanhee peeked his head through the door and smiled at Mr Song, "Sorry but I need Joo Haknyeon? He's been requested by Director Son. Mr Song quickly nodded and motioned for Haknyeon to leave, the piglet doing so after packing up his bags.

"What's going on? Mr So- Why is Hyunjoon in his natural form?" Haknyeon burst out as soon as he was free from his classroom. Chanhee ruffled the boys hair which made him complain as he tried to straighten it back out. "You didn't answer my question" he said as he took Hyunjoon into his own arms, making the cat grumble out a complaint which was quickly replaced by soft purrs as Haknyeon scratched behind his ear.

"He got permission to go home early from school be-" 

"But it's only first period" Haknyeon interrupted Chanhee making the older boy scowl at him. 

"Well if you let me finish then I would be able to explain." The younger boy signalled for him to continue sheepishly. "Anyway, we got permission to go home early bec-" .

"Mrs Kwang scarred the first years" Kevin butted in, gaining happiness from the disgruntled look on the raccoon's face. "Yeah what he said" Chanhee said with a huff, already given up but planning revenge for later. 

Hyunjoon growled lowly at the mention of the teacher but was quickly distracted as Haknyeon pulled some string out of his pocket. "Why do you even have string?" Kevin asked, looking slightly disturbed, Haknyeon shrugged. "I know everyone's weakness in animal form and I like to be in power". The piglet said in a voice far too happy for saying something as twisted as that. 

Kevin laughed nervously and edged away from the boy, sending a silent prayer for his brother who was in the power hungry child's hands -quite literally. 

"Well we should really hurry to the gates, I'm sure the others have arrived to pick us up by now" Chanhee said, latching his arm around Kevin's shoulder and pulling them ahead of the younger two boys. 

"Why does this situation with Mrs Kwang always seem to start when we enter the school? The first time was with Younghoon hyung, the second was you guys and this time it was Sunwoo and Hyunjoon. Our group single-handedly ruined her career". Haknyeon said as he caught up to the the older two boys. 

"We didn't ruin her career, she did that by herself. She probably had plenty of other victims, we just happen not to take crap like that" Chanhee said as they approached the gate. 

Hyunjae looked up as he heard them approach and quickly ran over to them. "That stupid old hag, if she's not fired this time I'm going to be talking to Mrs Son about Mr Son's choice of staff" he huffed out as he pulled Kevin into a one armed hug and then took Hyunjoon from Haknyeon so he could go to Sangyeon. 

"Well I have to go, Sangyeon is taking me and Juyeon home as well" Chanhee said a quick goodbye before following after Haknyeon to Sangyeon's car. 

"Well there goes another eventful first day of school and it's only ten-thirty a.m" Hyunjae sighed as he lead the two of them back into the car despite only dropping them off two hours ago.

"Well at least there is never a dull day" Kevin said cheerfully, Hyunjae shook his head but smiled fondly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit late so I apologise for that but I hope you enjoy.  
> The next chapter will be more focused on the older members.  
> I know some of you may notice certain characters appear more than others, I'll try to write it more evenly but I have some characters I feel more comfortable writing than others.  
> Note(s):  
> -Hyungseo and Hyunjoon refer to each other as brother but are not blood related. They both came from the same centre (which will be discussed more in later chapters) and then lived together so they are as close as brothers.


	5. Sofa Sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> It's been a long time and I'm sorry for that :(  
> I originally had a co-author on this story but she had not been able to write any chapters, she was supposed to be writing this chapter but couldn't because she was busy which is why it took so long.   
> In the end we decided it would be best to not write this together so I am now the solo author of the fic.  
> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'll definitely update soon as an apology for the long wait and how short it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Younghoon yawned and stretched as he sat down in the hard seat, it was too early in the morning to be paying attention, but after signing up for the stupid classes he could only blame himself for Sangyeon chasing him out of bed in order for him to attend. He was glad he chose a different major from his partner, no matter how much he loved, he could not be dealing with the older male actually making him stay awake for the majority of the time.

The lecture felt like it took hours, even with the nap he had invited himself to take half-way through. He stood, glad that it was finally over and he could go back home and possibly sleep the rest of the day away. He sighed as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, the fox deliberated ignoring it, nothing important ever happened that early in the morning. In the end he found himself answering as soon as he realised it was the Sangyeon.

"Hey shouldn't you be in class. You're always scolding me and yet here you are calling me instead of paying attention to your business class" he teased but frowned when he heard a sigh from the other end. "What's wrong?" he tried to read his partner but got nothing as he could only hear his breathing.

"It's nothing major, I just had to pick some of the kids up from school" Sangyeon said, Younghoon could hear how stressed his lover sounded and found himself walking faster towards the parking lot, the sooner he got to the car the sooner he could get home and check on his partner. "What'd they do? It's literally been two and a half hours since school started" he joked, hoping to cheer the older up slightly but only received another sigh in response, which only made him frown further, it wasn't usual for the other to sound so serious.

"I'll be home soon, you can tell me then love, just focus on driving for now" he heard the older agree before giving a quick goodbye in perfect time to reach his own car. The trip home was short but felt like one of the longest journeys when he was left alone to his own thoughts. He knew the situation was probably nowhere near as bad as his head was making it seem but he couldn't help the worry that swelled in his chest.

He pulled into the underground parking lot and left the car fast, assured that it had locked as he pressed the button his key and heard the telling sound of the beep. Living on the fifth floor, he was doomed to wait for the elevator, he hated exercise and it would only take longer to dramatically run up the stairs. Arriving at his floor he made quick work of making it to their door and pressing in the passcode, almost messing it up in his haste.

He found his partner and the younger hybrid sitting in the living room, Sangyeon was having a serious talk with Haknyeon who was nodding along and from his tone of voice, reassuring Sangyeon, of what Younghoon wasn't sure but he would soon find out.

The fox hybrid joined the two on the sofa, leaning forward briefly to peck Sangyeon on the lips before sitting back and pulling Haknyeon into a one armed hug. "You okay?" he asked sincerely, pulling back to look the younger boy in the eye, surprised when he saw that the pig was completely relaxed. Haknyeon laughed at the older hybrids expression before quickly soothing his worries. "I'm fine, hyung. The problem wasn't with me but we got permission to go home because Mrs Kwang upset Hyunjoon and Sunwoo".

Younghoon's face quickly contorted in anger upon hearing she had once again targeted one of them, this time it being the two baby hybrids. Sangyeon rushed to calm him down, he knew of Younghoon's distaste of the older woman after his own run in with her during his second year, the behaviour making him go as far as refusing to go to any classes she was teaching. "Love, they're fine, Eric handled the situation well and with that being her third strike she will have to permanently resign from her role as a teacher at the school, Mr Son will make sure she won't be able to teach elsewhere, discrimination and prejudice is not acceptable behaviour for students and even less so for teachers".

Younghoon felt himself calm down somewhat but noted to himself to check in on the two youngest hybrids later on, just to make sure they are okay. "Haknyeon, I need to talk with Younghoon for a bit, why don't you go and phone Hyunjoon? He probably needs someone to talk to right now. Or Sunwoo, he probably acted as unaffected as usual but words like that can really hurt, even he must feel upset right now" Haknyeon quickly got up and nodded as he left the room.

"What a day" Younghoon yawned as he slid over to lean against his boyfriend, Sangyeon slid his arm around his back and rested his head against his shoulder. "I was scared when you called earlier, so many possibilities went through my head, most outrageous but there" Younghoon confessed quietly, Sangyeon kissed him gently and rubbed his back in comfort. "It's okay, the kids are all fine. Everything is okay now" Sangyeon reassured gently.

"It's so weird, everyone just feels so much like family, you know? We've been around each other so long it's literally impossible to think of a time without everyone" Sangyeon hummed softly, Younghoon hearing his agreement in the soft noise. "I guess we all grew up together, I know we all feel the same. The rest of the boys are like brothers to me, honestly when I got a call from Changmin I was worried and the brat didn't bother telling me what actually happened until after I got to the school, which reminds me, I need to kill Changmin later" he jested making Younghoon laugh, the air feeling much lighter than before.

 

**_~T H E  B O Y Z~_ **

 

Jacob paced around the room, he worried his lips as he stared down at the floor without focus. Changmin looked up from his phone from where he was sitting on the sofa before looking back down, seemingly uninterested. After a few seconds he looked back up to observe his 'owner' before calling for his attention, Jacob's head sprung to look at the meerkat upon hearing his name.

"Why're you so worried?" he asked, cutting to the chase, he could head the human better than anyone else as he was always so open with his emotions. "That st- insincere old lady-".

"You can call her something bad, she is a bad person after all" Jacob shook his head at the hybrid, the younger already knowing what the naive human was going to say. "Whether or not they are good or bad I shouldn't call them bad things, bad words don't only affect them negatively but oneself as well" Changmin rolled his eyes but didn't bother to argue with his friends weird logic, instead he chose to ask him to continue his original worry. 

"That lady has once again said bad things about you guys again, it may not have been directed at you personally this time but she spoke to the children like that, I just don't know why she insists on such hateful things even after all this time" he sighed dejectedly. Changmin looked up thoughtfully before humming. "It could be for all different reasons, she could have been brought up in an environment where that sort of hate speech was normal, she could of had a bad experience with a hybrid, or she may just be a small minded person who is not ready to let the move on from discriminating against those who are different" he finished thoughtfully as he pulled the older boy down to sit next to him.

"I worry, there was someone like her around us and in a sense it was better that she voiced her dislike, that way we knew that she was a threat, but that means there are more people out there who could hurt you guys, even if only with words" as he finished he felt himself be pulled into a tight hug, a small smile made its way on his face at the heartfelt action. 

"Hyung, you don't have to worry about those people. There are millions of people in this world and most are not like that. We will come of across so many difficulties in life and if that includes having to deal with ignorant people then we will because that's life. We have you guys to protect us, even today Eric stepped up to stop the old hag from using hate speech against Sunwoo and Hyunjoon". 

Jacob smiled at the thought of their youngest friend protecting his fellow '00 liners, before another thought struck him. "What if one of us is not around? What if one of you guys is targeted alone?" he worried, Changmin grabbed one of his hands gently and looked into his eyes. "If that happens then we can look after ourselves, you know us, I'm pretty sure anyone one of us knows how to defend ourselves in the case of discrimination" he nodded slowly in agreement, everything Changmin had said was true. 

Jacob smiled and ruffled the hybrids long hair, being careful of the cute ears on top of his head. "Since when did you grow up so much?" Jacob joked causing Changmin to whack his hand away and sort out his now messy hair. "Since never, I thought I should act slightly mature for a while since even an angel sometimes needs reassurance".

"Wah who knew my Q could be so cool outside of dance practice" he teased earning a scowl from said person. "I'm always this cool and I thought we agreed not to use that old nickname" Jacob waved him off and picked up a book he had left on the table the night before. "No, I like using the nicknames occasionally, it's cute when you guys get flustered upon hearing them" he laughed out as he opened the look and settled into the sofa more. 

Changmin rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going over to Juyeon's, Chanhee said he found something cool that he wants to show me" Jacob nodded and looked at his hybrid with a sweet smile.  "Did you want me to drive you?" Changmin shook his head "no point, it's a five minute walk from here" he said as he moved out of sight and into the hallway. "Okay, be safe!" Jacob called.

"I will! Enjoy your book" he smiled as he heard the door close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please drop a comment or kudos, it would make me really happy ^.^
> 
> If you want to scream at me on twitter you can find me @JellyHwall


End file.
